ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Might
Ultraman Might is a unique colourless Ultra Warrior and public hero of Nebula M78 from Ultraman Aegis' continuity. History Ultraman Might was unique at the beginning of his life. From birth, his strange lack of any colouration on his markings made him stand out amongst the other residents of the Land of Light. He was never mocked for his unusual appearance, for that was not the way of Ultra, but he never managed to fit in with anyone. Might was studied and analysed dozens of times to determine the cause of his abnormality, which, with the help of Ultraman 80 and Mother of Ultra, was determined to be that his body was missing specific steroids and enzymes that gave Ultras their colour. Because of this discovery, Father of Ultra and the Ultra Brothers came together to discuss what should be done about the young warrior, as the lack of steroids meant that Might would be unable to access any of the typical powers of an Ultraman, essentially making him powerless. Father of Ultra, however, decided to keep hope that the grey Ultra would eventually unlock some form of ability, and personally took the child in as his student. Over the course of hundreds of years, Might was trained and tested over and over, to see if he could manifest any of the basic Ultra Powers, to no success. Eventually, though pure incidence, Might's power was determined. While he could not utilise his own strength, he could loan it to other Ultras and temporarily increase their stamina and energy. Alternatively, he could take from their power to increase his own. Might was assigned to the Silver Cross Corps, where he would be sent out with Space Garrison patrols in a supporting role, assisting members in dealing with kaiju typically a challenge for average Ultras. The amount of victories attained with Might's presence left the colourless warrior mixed opinions with the Land of Light's residents, the population torn between seeing Might as a valuable member of the garrison, or a disgrace leeching off the success of others. Might's greatest and final achievement was during the second-to-last year of the First Great Maga War. Assigned to a squadron under the command of Ultraman Taro and Ultraman Mebius, he and his comrades were tasked with halting the approach of Maga-Greeza to Earth. Despite their buffs and Taro and Mebius' extreme strength, the group was almost wiped out. With retreat impossible and the King Demon Beast growing closer to the planet, Might made the ultimate decision, assimilating the strength of the remaining Ultras and charging Maga-Greeza, holding the entity off to allow the others to fall back and call for assistance. In retaliation, Maga-Greeza assimilated Might, but not before the warrior shattered his own Colour Timer, releasing the intense power of his Inner Light and destroying Maga-Greeza. After the war, a statue of Might, Leo and Astra was erected on the Land of Light, as a memorial for the Ultra Warriors that gave their lives in the conflict. Powers and Abilities *'Might Factor': Unable to access his own powers, Might could transfer it to his allies to boost their abilities for a limited time. Alternatively, Might could do the reverse and absorb their strength if required to enter conflict himself. *'Specium Ray': A basic Ultra Beam, Might was only ever able to use it once, against Maga-Greeza, to no effect. Category:MoarCrossovers Category:Fan Ultras Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ultraman Aegis Continuity